


Я тебя все равно найду!

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это выполненные мною заявки из челленджа «50 AU». Название АУ в названии каждой главы. А общее название, соответственно, из песни Ляписа Трубецкого )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Изображая ненависть

Профессора Уистлера скручивают в наручники прямо во время лекции. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, полицейский — двухметровый мужик в кожаной куртке, похожий на героя сериала — уже лежал бы на полу горсткой пепла.   
— Я вам говорил, что не собираюсь давать показания! — шипит он. — Я знаю свои права!  
— Терпеть не могу умников, — бурчит полицейский сквозь зубы.  
Дженни Коулсон становится почти стыдно: ведь это ее секрет профессор скрывает. Но только почти. С другой стороны, если Хромого Уистлера арестовали, она может подкинуть улики к нему в кабинет... Главное, дождаться, когда окончится этот спектакль.  
Она еще не знает, насколько права насчет спектакля.


	2. Встреча онлайн

Гарольд многое умеет делать онлайн: управлять корпорацией, взламывать банки, нанимать специалистов по решению силовых задач (нет, ни в коем случае не киллеров! задачи бывают разными), учиться и учить, вообще взаимодействовать с людьми... Но ему бы в голову не пришло заводить профиль на сайте знакомств. Хотя он может, в принципе, понять, как это пришло в голову Нейтану. И очень на Нейтана зол. Будет. Как только пройдет похмелье после его сорокового дня рождения... о господи, ну они и отметили...  
Со смесью брезгливости и любопытства он проглядывает профили людей, которые прислали ему сообщения познакомиться. Да, конечно, он поверит, что восемнадцатилетняя девочка с модельной фигурой и кукольным личиком страстно любит Диккенса и разговоры о компьютерах (Нейтан, вот за это я тебя убью, кто говорил об осторожности?!).  
И совершенно внезапной в этой среде выглядит профиль какого-то паренька с двумя символами Марса напротив имени... Господи, двадцать семь лет! Гарольд тыкает кнопку «связаться» больше нечаянно, потому что рука на мышке с похмелья дрожит.  
«Привет, — пишет мальчишка. — Не подумай, что я тут на форуме знакомлюсь. Просто не могу выйти и застрял в профиле парня, который сидел за этим компом до меня. А у тебя в профиле указано, что ты админ. Вдруг поможешь?»  
«Окей, — отвечает Гарольд больше из любопытства. — В чем проблема?»  
«Мне нужно собрать вай-фай точку из всякого мусора, а то идиот-суперинтендант заблокировал интернет всем, даже сержантскому составу. Не особый режим, обычная дурость».  
«Окей», — снова повторил Гарольд, поправляя очки. У него потеют ладони: может, армия США так пытается до него добраться? Да нет, при чем тут армия... Это просто паранойя. С другой стороны, подкузьмить какому-то незнакомому Гарольду самодовольному полковнику (или кто он там) — всегда пожалуйста... Гарольд не любит военных. По крайней мере, высокоранговых, поправляется он, быстро вводя с клавиатуры последовательность знаков ради маскировка сигнала: всегда пригодится... Ну и, конечно, указания пареньку он будет давать с другого компа...  
«Ладно, помогу, — говорит Гарольд, — интересная задача. Как мне тебя называть, Колин?»  
«Нет, это профиль другого парня. Зови Джоном».  
Гарольд быстро находит координаты базы, с которой с него связываются (к счастью, в США, а не за морями, так что режим секретности, в самом деле, скорее всего надуманный), список личного состава... Джонов больше десятка, но сержант — только один. И ему тоже двадцать семь. И он смотрит на Гарольда с фотографии какими-то чересчур красивыми глазами. Фотография не та, что в профиле этого самого «Колина», в военном, а не гражданском, но человек — тот же самый.  
— Не спрашивай, не говори, Гарольд, — бодро произносит он, вызывая на экран чертежи вай-фай антенны. — Не спрашивай — не говори.


	3. Ошибиться дверью

— Прошу прощения, — потрясенно произносит невысокий господин в безупречном костюме, — я думал, это мой номер.  
Джон щерится, сплевывая кровь от разбитой губы. Его мучители, которые еще недавно держали его привязанным к креслу, валялись на полу: один в отключке, другая, видимо, мертва — падая, она ударилась об угол стола с очень характерным треском.  
Им не следовало допрашивать его прямо в отеле. Но они очень спешили.  
— И дверь открылась просто так, да? — Риз вдергивает господина внутрь, захлопывает дверь. Под кожей у него бушует схватка: адреналин против опиатов; он знает, что у него очень мало времени, что надо бежать, но он не имеет права, не может себе позволить, пока не узнает, сколько человек охраняет выходы. Скольких расставил на позициях этот очкарик...  
— Ну, — говорит очкарик, — возможно, у меня как у владельца отеля оказался универсальный ключ...  
— Что тебе нужно?!  
— Мне нужно спасти вас, мистер Риз. Иначе, боюсь, я сам — мертвец, учитывая, что ЦРУ охотится и за мной тоже. Налоксон — во внутреннем кармане моего пиджака, если вы меня отпустите... или можете достать сами.  
Риз не хочет, не может поверить в доброту незнакомцев, «случайно ошибшихся дверью» и слуайно же знающих его имя. Да и человек в костюме отнюдь не походит на доброго самаритянина. Но что-то в его напряженном, неподвижном лице задевает Риза за живое. Что-то будто говорит ему: у нас с тобой больше общего, чем вам кажется. И: я предлагаю вам цель, мистер Риз. Хотя бы на ближайшую четверть часа.   
Риз сдается: минуту назад у него не было и этого. Но налоксон из кармана незнакомца он все-таки достает сам.  
Он еще не знает, что вскоре лазать по карманам этого человека войдет у него в привычку. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.


	4. Соседи по комнате

Нейтан относится к своему соседу с прохладцей: ни жарко от него, ни холодно... Паренек с экономического отделения тощ, сутул, невысок ростом и страшно зануден. А, и еще очкарик. Полный комплект. Он расставляет карандаши и ручки у себя на столе по цвету и неодобрительно косится на Нейтана каждый раз, когда тот падает на кровать в кедах. Спасибо хоть молчит.  
Прорыв происходит месяц на четвертый их совместного жилья, когда Нейтан, возвратившись в комнату раньше обычного, не находит своего пропуска.  
Гарольд Рен влетает в комнату минут на десять позже с дикими глазами. Пропуск зажат у него в руке.  
— Ты ходишь на мои лекции, — говорит Нейтан с легким удивлением, даже без злости.  
Гарольд встряхивается, словно готовится к схватке.  
— Ну, ты-то на них не появляешься.  
— Но и на свои ты ходишь, — Нейтан точно видел у него на столе законодательные справочники по страхованию и учебники по основам коммерческого права.  
— Хожу, — Рен поправляет очки.  
— Зачем?!  
— Я тороплюсь. Мне некогда рассиживаться в этом университете пять лет.   
— Окей. Что ты хочешь успеть?  
— Заработать кучу денег в сжатые сроки, если хочешь знать, — Рен поджимает губы. — И я говорю о реально большой куче денег, так что можешь не трудиться предлагать схемы быстрого обогащения.  
— Не собирался, — честно отвечает Нейтан.   
Быстро приняв решение, он огибает Гарольда и захлопывает дверь, преградив тому путь к бегству.   
— Рассказывай свой план.  
— Зачем? — Рен смотрит на него с паранойей.  
— Чтобы я тебе помог, конечно же, — говорит Нейтан. — Во-первых, ты парень целеустремленный: если ты собрался заработать кучу денег, я тоже хочу в долю. Во-вторых... зачем же еще нужны друзья?  
— А мы друзья? — настороженно спрашивает Рен.  
— Еще нет, но дай нам шанс, — Нейтан улыбается самой очаровательной своей улыбкой. Рен должен растаять.  
Рен и не думает таять, но, кажется, решает попробовать. В конце концов, он наблюдал за Нейтаном четыре месяца, должен был тоже хоть что-то про него понять.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Правило номер один: ты не задаешь мне вопросов о моем прошлом.  
— Правило номер один от меня, — отвечает Нейтан, — ты больше не сортируешь по цвету _мои_ ручки. Я не такой невнимательный, как ты думаешь.


	5. В буквальном смысле столкнувшись

Джон прекрасно водил, а потому попадал в ДТП только по собственной воле. Но в тот раз его умудрился затормозить на перекрестке дорогой черный седан, который выскочил справа совершенно неожиданно и бросился наперерез Ризу, как будто водитель был сумасшедшим, под наркотой или...  
Что «или» Риз додумать не успел: он уже выскочил из машины, проклиная подушку безопасности, и рванул на себя дверь салона. Сейчас он вытащит этого шутника на свет божий за грудки, обезоружит и расспросит с пристрастием.  
Уже позднее, анализируя свой поступок, Риз понял, что успел увидеть мельком салон через лобовое стекло и знал, что человек в машине в одиночестве. Иначе не полез бы так на рожон.  
Итак, человек был в одиночестве и сидел за рулем с потрясенным выражением лица, как будто врезаться в ничего не подозревающих спецагентов на задании было в новинку. Риз мог в это поверить: выглядел незнакомец как преуспевающий бухгалтер. Полный цивил.  
Может, совпадение?..  
Да нет, какое там: «бухгалтер» даже не удивился, когда Риз направил на него пистолет.  
— Чего ты добивался? — тихо Риз.  
Обычно от этого голоса бледнели и начинали заикаться.  
— Спасти вам жизнь! — человек даже глаз не отвел. — Дальше на дороге засада, мистер Риз! Ее возглавляет агент Сноу.  
Риз ему не поверил. Провокация, конечно же. И такая примитивная.  
— Что ты знаешь о Сноу? — спросил он.  
— Что он ваш непосредственный начальник и что он приказал вам устранить вашу напарницу, Клару Стэнтон. Вы этого сделать не смогли и договорились с ней бежать разными машрутами из страны. Но мисс Стэнтон, в отличие от вас, сложила два и два: ей был отдан такой же точный приказ. Поэтому она связалась с мистером Сноу и предложила сдать вас взамен на безопасный выезд. Правда, я не думаю, что ей удастся убежать далеко...  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — уточнил Риз, не опуская пистолет.  
— Знаете что, — сказал незнакомец, — вы, конечно, можете держать меня на прицеле. Но я безоружен. Я гнался за вами сорок минут по этой пустынной дороге, зная, что вы можете сломать мне шею голыми руками или убить еще десятком способов. Мне не нужны никакие государственные секреты. Я не работаю ни на одно правительство. Все остальное я могу рассказать вам в менее продуваемом ветрами месте, и предлагаю туда направиться, потому что довольно скоро агент Сноу заинтересуется, куда вы могли деться на этом участке дороги.  
В самом деле, от январского ветра уши и щеки самозваного спасителя Джона покраснели.  
— Хм, — пробормотал Риз, убирая пистолет в карман, — так замысловато на свидание меня еще никто не приглашал.  
Человек за рулем приподнял бровь.  
— Мне часто говорили, что у меня уникальный подход.


	6. Писатель и редактор

— Мистер Риз, я должен выразить свое возмущение, — Финч аккуратно положил перед Ризом на стол пачку бумаг, — потрудитесь ознакомиться.  
— Что это? — Риз снял очки, помассировал виски и посмотрел снизу вверх на Финча взглядом, который Шоу за глаза называла «старый усталый пес» — и была уверена, что Риз об этом не знает. — Мистер Финч, вы могли прислать письмо.  
— Которое вы в очередной раз проигнорировали бы. Я знаю, как вы игнорируете мои и-мэйлы.  
— Я их очень тщательно читаю, — возразил Джон.  
Он не добавил, что порой он пересылал эти письма Шоу, и она зачитывала их вслух, на радость всему отделу редактуры.  
— Вы опять искромсали мои реплики. Я понимаю, что некоторая доля редактуры необходима, что это диктует специфика носителя, но...  
— Финч, — перебил его Риз, — вы лучший наш писатель. На вас весь отдел продакшена молится. И поверьте мне, я это знаю. Но поймите и вы наконец: монстр в компьютерной игрушке должен говорить «АРРРГХ». На худой конец, «РРАХ-АРРРАХ». Но никак не читать монолог Сатаны из «Потерянного рая».  
— Это был не... — Финч задохнулся.  
Замолчал. Потом в свою очередь снял очки, достал из кармана брюк платочек и начал нервно их протирать.  
Без очков его лицо казалось моложе и как-то бедовее: можно было поверить, что этот человек железной рукой руководит всеми райтерами студии и сочиняет кровавых маньяков и сложнейшие детективные квесты. А в очках — библиотекарь-библиотекарем. Джон не в первый раз затаенно пожелал, чтобы Финч перешел на линзы.  
— Да... возможно, вы правы, — Финч проговорил потерянно. — Но, мистер Риз! Я верю в то, что игры должны не только развлекать! Что они должны пробуждать разум, совесть, стремление к познанию нового! И если мы пренебрегаем важностью злодеев и монстров низшего уровня, с которыми игроки имеют дело чаще всего...  
Голос Финча укреплялся, набирал силу и убеждение. Из-за загородок начали высовываться остальные редакторы. Джон понял, что еще пять минут этой речи — и отдел начнет рукоплескать, а рабочий день будет сорван.  
— Как насчет кофе? — торопливо спросил он.  
Финч осекся и поглядел на него с недоумением. Риз выругал себя. Чертово подсознание. Сколько можно говорить: Финч женат на работе, в крайнем случае на своих любимых злодеях...  
— Просто чашка кофе между коллегами, — добавил он самым успокоительным тоном. — Мы могли бы... подробнее обсудить вашу концепцию низовых монстров. И, возможно, вместе составить меморандум для продюсеров? Если, конечно, мы придумаем, как уложить эти реплики в отведенные доли секунды.  
Ему показалось, или Финч слегка покраснел?  
— Да, — сказал тот. — К сожалению, я не пью кофе... Но мы могли бы поужинать вместо работы, хотя нет, о чем это я, это же...  
— Идет, — быстро сказал Джон. — Поужинаем после работы. Но простите, тогда мне нужно вернуться к делам, а то вновь не удастся уйти до девяти вечера.  
— Да, — Финч прочистил горло. — Да, конечно.  
И странной, немного скованной походкой покинул отдел редактуры.  
— Работать, я сказал, — произнес Джон, ни на кого не глядя.  
За одной из перегородкой кто-то хихикнул, и тут же возобновился обычный, знакомый офисный шум.


	7. Два несчастных незнакомца на чужой свадьбе

Джон чувствовал себя абсолютно не у дел. Со стороны невесты гостей было море: во-первых, мать (красивая, еще молодая кудрявая женщина с нервным лицом, которая всем — даже Джону — рассказывала, какая ее дочка умная и как она ей гордится). Во-вторых, подружка невесты — эффектная высокая женщина по имени Ханна, к которой прилагался молчаливый муж с младенцем в переноске. В-третьих, молодые парни нердовского типа: видно было, что в костюмы влезли только ради торжественного случая и чувствуют себя в них неловко. В-четвертых, люди более зрелого возраста (черт возьми, даже тот мужик-с-обложки, Нейтан Ингрэм — откуда она его-то знает?!), один — явный университетский профессор... Со стороны Шоу, которая тоже технически была невестой, но Джон не мог думать о ней иначе как о женихе, пришло всего трое: сам Джон, Херш с супругой и незнакомый мрачный парень, тоже нерд, по фамилии Коул.   
И из них троих только Джон совершенно никуда не вписывался.  
Коула после короткой заминки увлекли в компанию те самые нерды: они тоже все как один выглядели мрачными и запивали тоску от этой свадьбы коньяком. Херша сразу же взяла в оборот и повлекла общать с другими гостями супруга: жизнерадостно-дружелюбная, но крайне властная дама, в которой Джон немедленно заподозрил одну из _начальства_ (или бывшего начальства; впрочем, с определенных постов никогда по-настоящему не выходят на пенсию) и постарался с ее дороги убраться. Сам же Джон...  
Черт возьми, с кем ему тут было разговаривать? С покинутым молодым папашей? С миссис Гроувз? Невесты в нем точно не нуждались: обе выглядели счастливыми — даже Шоу, что само по себе казалось Джону почти невероятным. Свадьба, хоть и небольшая, шла по накатанной и была веселой — с неожиданными придумками, с обилием хай-тека (Саманта занималась компьютерной безопасностью, как он понимал). Если бы Джессика дождалась его, как он просил...  
Но Джессика не дождалась, хоть и не по своей вине: погибла, сбитая пьяным мотоциклистом. И теперь уже ничего нельзя было поправить, и никогда Джон не устроит сборище для немногих своих друзей, его невеста не будет, старательно целясь, кидать в толпу букет (в данном случае букет состоял из связанных вместе кабельных стяжек, украшенных бумажными журавликами).   
Рядом кто-то прерывисто вздохнул.  
Джон обернулся и увидел одного из гостей со стороны неве... то есть Саманты. С другой, в общем, стороны. Тот самый, профессор непонятных наук. Он стоял, прислонясь к стене, смотрел на веселящихся, и на лице его застыло сложное выражение, которое Джон научился безошибочно узнавать на чужих лицах.   
М-да. Не одни нерды грустят на этой свадьбе. Он что, тоже влюбился в хорошенькую студентку? Не он первый, не он последний...  
Проследив за взглядом «профессора», Джон обнаружил, что тот смотрит вовсе не на изящную Саманту с ее заразительной улыбкой и даже не на раскованную и мускулистую Шоу, а на компьютерного магната Ингрэма и его очаровательную рыжеволосую супругу, которая как раз сейчас улыбалась: он что-то шептал ей на ухо. Джон слышал краем уха, что она художница...  
Джон не собирался ничего говорить. Совершенно незачем нарушать печаль другого человека, особенно когда ты сам в такой же ситуации. Он собирался просто тихо сменить место дислокации...  
Но «профессор» обернулся, и их взгляды встретились.  
Очень редко, но бывает такое в жизни: когда вы на одной волне, и внезапно это понимаете. Чаще случается в боевой обстановке: Сэм так однажды попросила Джона без слов, одними глазами, уклониться от пули — и он слушался. Но тут совпало в обычном банкетном зале обычной нью-йоркской гостиницы.  
— Моя невеста погибла пять лет назад, — сказал Джон, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он еще никогда и никому этого не говорил.  
Но «профессор» только кивнул. И сразу же добавил неуверенно, чуть дрогнув голосом:  
— Я даже не знаю, кого из них я ревную больше. Мы дружим тридцать лет... С Грейс я познакомился первым.  
У него был странно аффектированный, монотонный голос. И очень сложное лицо с тысячей оттенков движения. Еще почти ничего не сказав, он каким-то образом приковывал внимание, заставляя ловить каждое свое слово.   
— Давайте я принесу нам выпить, — импульсивно предложил Джон. — Вина?  
Уголок рта «профессора» дрогнул.  
— По такому случаю, сержант, можно и виски.  
Джон не спросил, как тот определил его ранг: он был, конечно, не в форме. Он собирался расспросить об этом подробнее. За виски, да.


End file.
